1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to solid-state storage subsystems. More specifically, the present invention relates solid-state storage subsystems for embedded applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solid-state storage solutions are used to store a wide variety of data. With increasing memory capacity, a mixture of information (e.g., program files, setup files, user data, etc.) can be conveniently stored on a single solid-state storage subsystem such as a removable flash memory card. For some types of storage applications, the storage subsystem is commonly embedded within the host system. For example, an embedded storage subsystem may be used to store boot sequence and operating system code used by the host system.
Storage subsystems used in embedded applications commonly must be capable of tolerating substantial vibration and physical shock without detachment or data loss. The IDE (Integrated Drive Electronics) signal interface and connectors are typically used in embedded applications. The hardware used to implement the IDE interface, however, consumes a significant amount of board real estate within the host system. This is largely due to the large number of IDE signal lines (typically forty-four), and to the frequent need to include a separate IDE controller device on the host system's motherboard.